All grown up Lost in Red Dead Redemption
by liameljones16
Summary: When Tommy and the others find themselves lost they join forces with John to capture Bill and get back home


Chapter 1 : Exodus in America

Disclamier : All grown up belongs to Arlene Klasky, Garbor Csupo , Paul Germain and Red Dead Redemption Belongs to Rockstar games

The scene opens up with with a large boat There is a bunch of people standing there because they just got off the boat and the guy in front removes the rope to let the people off the people that were in front left first while the others stood there Angelica , Susie , Kimi , LIl , Phil , Tommy , Chuckie appear in the crowd Tommy was wearing his his brown cowboy hat a brown vest with a green cowboy shirt blue pants with a brown belt and a yellow buckle and a brown stash and brown shoes , Chuckie was was wearing his light brown cowboy hat across a blue cowboy shirt with blue sleeves brown pants with light blue and a brown strap and a brown belt and brown shoes with a brown stripe going across a brown vest with a blue shirt light brown pants and brown shoes , phil was wearing his brown hat with a brown stripe going across a blue cowboy shirt with blue sleeves brown pants with light blue and a brown strap and a brown belt and brown shoes , Lil had yellow in her brown hair a brown hat with a brown stripe a light blue cowgirl shirt with white a blue stash brown pants with a belt and a yellow buckle and a white strap brown shoes with sliver stars Susie was wearing her brown cowgirl hat a light blue cowgirl shirt with light blue sleeves tan pants with blue and brown shoes , Kimi had her purple hair in twin pony tails with her two red rubberbands a brown cowgirl hat with a orange stripe going across a red cowgirl shirt with red sleeves and pink brown pants with light blue and brown shoes Angelica was wearing her red cowgirl hat with a black stripe going across a purple cowgirl shirt and a blue hankerchief with purple sleeves and brown gloves and lavender light blue pants with a brown belt and a yellow buckle and brown boots that was just now getting off while the the other people stood back and then they were soon getting off the boat the crane was carrying a old model T car and the guy was giving hand signals about where to place it

Kimi : where are we ?

Phil : i don't know this place looks new to me

Tommy : we have to find out how to get back to our world

The Men and Women in front were passing by the newspaper boy as he was selling his newspaper

Newspaper boy : Extra , Extra Health benfits of smoking

the guy gave the boy a quarter then the boy going to give a newspaper to John marston and the other two guys with him Tommy and the others hid behind a pole

Susie : who is he suppose to be ?

Angelica : i don't know but we should follow him

Newspaper boy : Extra ,Extra. read all about it ... Hey ! Watch it Mister !

he continues and John marston and the other guys make their way further into town

Newspaper boy : read all about it Bill Willamson's gang ...

Angelica : come on let's go before we lose sight of them

Kimi : right

so Tommy and his friends moved over behind a logan hotel and another pole then they followed them when they turned the corner John and the other two guys walked pass a Model T car and two women holding umbrellas as they walk by the man on John left's side looked at them and they kept on walking John and the guy on his right side kept their forward while Angelica and the others still followed them as they walked pass the general merihandise the guy on John's right side grabbed him by the arm they finally reached the blackwater train station and Tommy and the others did as well and they went behind the black box

Susie : we can get on the train before it pulls off

Chuckie : let's go

John marston and the other two guys reached the train and the other gave him a head nod to get on the train he did then Tommy and the others followed John looked back at the other two guys before he went inside Tommy and co went in as well the train pulled off john was sitting in the middle between the two ladies and the man and the woman and Tommy and the others wer sitting two rows on the other side of John

lady : well. I for one am grateful Mrs. Bush. that they are finally bringing civilization to this savage land .

Phil : savage land ?

Mrs . Bush : i could not agree with you more my deer my daddy settled this land and i know he'll be looking down on us pleased at how we helped the natives.

lady : yes they've lost thier land, but they've gained access to heaven

Angelica : how does losing land guide them to heaven ?

Susie : they belive it so it is possible to them

Kimi : they are really in denial for saying stuff like that

as the train goes pass trees the otherJenny and her father begin talking

Jenny : but father. do you mean unless an innocent receives communion . they're destined to go hell ?

Jenny : that hardly seems fair

father : what i mean to say Jenny is that there is a great deal of difference between a innocent and a savage.

Jenny : i never thought of it that way.

Lady : yes the lived like animals. but they're happier now

the train goes past more grass and trees and train goes inside a long tunnel

Jenny : not only do people now have motorcars. father i heard that pretty soon we will be able to fly.

just then Bonnie Macfalane walks by John and The rugrats and goes to here seat

father : no only angels can fly jenny

the train was now on this train bridge used for travel

Jenny : No. no apparently people can fly . Didn't you hear ? Out in Kanas a man even got a car to fly

Father : i hardly think so jenny

the train now passes catcus and rock plains

Mrs. Bush : apparently .Mr. Johns wants to run for governor. which is why he is so concerned with cleanning up the state

Lady : Nate Johns ?

Mrs. Bush : yes

Lady : his family is nothing but hillbilly trash that came here after the war

Kimi : that's harsh

Lady : i don't want to be judgemental. But the state should not be ruled by such a disgusting family

Angelica : how long unitl we get to the station ?

Lady : a family without class.

Mrs. Bush : Apparently the john has made a lot of money. and he has alot of friends in politics.

Lady : Mrs. Bush money isn't everything. there are many things money can't buy.

Mrs. Bush : it seems that money can but voters. though

the train passes more grassy area and the smoke from the top of the train increases

Father : what you must remember. my dear is that we have been bought here to spread the word. And the word and civilization. they are the same thing . they are gifts it is the opportunity we have- the chance to alive among people are who are decent and who will not kill each other. and who will let you worship in peace

Jenny : it's so confusing. father . Sometimes i find it impossible to make the distinction between a living act and a hateful one. i mean they often seem to be the same thing .

Father : Jenny it is confusing. but you only have to ask me if you need help

Jenny : indeed

Lady : well he we are Mrs . Bush Armadillo .

Angelica : finally

the train reaches Armadillo station the people start to get off the train John marston was the third to get off then Tommy and the others were the last to get off

Susie : now let's go to the saloon

the rugrats follow John past the station and to the saloon John pushes the door opens and Tommy and the others enter right behind him then some guys calls his name

Jake : mr marston mr marston over here

he walks over to where jake and his girl was at Tommy and the other sat dwon at one of the tables watching

Kimi : that chick is ugly

Angelica : i know right

Susie : i'm trying to see what is going on

Jake gets up and push his girl to the side

Jake : you must be John Marston

John : sometimes

Jake : i'm Jake Your friends from blackwater hired me to guide you

John : they ain't my friends but pleased to meet you Jake

Jake : i got the horse saddled up out and ready out front

John follows jake to get the horses

LIl : follow him

Tommy and co got up and they followed john and soon John was following jake to get the horses

Jake : well here uhh let's mount up and hit the trail

Jake mounted his horse and John mounted the sceond horse

Angelica : where are we going to find horses ?

Susie : over there

Phil : i hope nobody doesn't mine us borrowing them

so all of them mounted a horse

LIl : now let's go

Jake : easy on the spurs now we don't need to draw undue attention

now john had to accompany Jake at Fort Mercer

Kimi : where is John and Jake going ?

Lil : Fort Mercer

Phil : lucky somebody can help us over there

Jake and John stopped because the train was blocking their way so they had to wait for the train to move and it did Jake and John continued head towards Fort Mercer the Rugrats following right down behind them

Jake : so it's Fort Mercer you wanna visit ?

John : that 's right

Jake : ain't taken nobody up to the Fort in a long time strange place for a decent fella want visit. if you don't mind me sayin

John : who said i was a decent fella ?

Susie : decent is so not the word for you

they reach cholla springs and the train going by

Jake : it's been abanonded for years now folks say it was built during the Mexican War

Jake : all kinds of soliders around back then

John: why'd they leave ?

Jake : i ain't entirely sure . I heard had to go up North to fight indians or maybe they got tired of being soliders and went looking for gold you know how things is so what are you doing up at the Fort ?

John , jake and the Rugrats reach two crows

John : I'm looking for an old friend

Jake : well. like i says you ain't going to find many folk around those parts these days and those you do find are ' bout sociable as an ulcearted back tooth ha ha i mean i ain't one to judge a man by the company he keeps but

John : well he ain't been friends for a really long time

Jake : are you planning on spending any time in Armadillo Mr Marston ?

John : i doubt it i ain't planning on staying very long

Jake : well if you fixin for some female company you can do alot worse than Armadillo

Chuckie : i can just about imagine

Jake : fine as creamy gravy. they are not like seeing thieves landing Dang those girls ain't even fit for drinkin man to hole up with

Kimi : yuck

John : i'm a married man . I'm afraid

Jake : ain't we all heh heh heh

John , Jake and the Rugrats reach Mercer station

Jake : yeah so it was the Marshall who hired me Leigh Johnson do you know him ?

John : i think i heard his name

They reach Rio bravo getting close

Jake : says he got a telegram from some Blackwater big bug askin for a guide I guess it's none of my business

John : that's right

Jake : you ain't very talkative are you ?

John : no

Jake : i'm just chewin the dog mister it's how i am i don't mean nothin by it

John : trust me there's things you're better off not knowin

Jake : i tell you Mr . Marston those coyotes eat better than i do

Angelica : i'm sure they do

Jake : almost there Mr .Marston it's just over this hill

they finally reach Fort Mercer

Jake : listen mister this here is what left of Fort Mercer. Some gang rode in and took the place over

John : so i understand

Tommy : this place looks like a dump

Jake : this is where we part ways . friend you have yourself a good time hah ha ha

Jake leaves John and heads back to Armadillo and John head toward Fort Mercer and Rugrats do the same

Kimi : i have a bad feeling about this

Phil : i do to

Tommy and his friends reached Fort Mercer behind John and John got off his horse and they did as well and they found a rock to hide behind while John walked up to the Fort a couple of feet he looks around the front to see a stick with fire buring inside it before looking up

John : Bill

after he calls his name he get's no response so he tries again

John : Bill. i've come for you.

there was still no response so he tried to reach to him one last time

John : Bill Willamson . Come out here right now.

Phil : whoever Bill is he is not answering

Tommy : wait Phil look

Bill answers the call but with a negative response

Bill Willamson : go away now John. Don't make me kill you .

Angelica : he did just say kill ?

John : nobody need to kill anybody anyone. Bill

he appears from behind the small wall with a rifle in his hand

Bill Willamson : you must think i was born yesterday . you always did think i was an idiot.

John : that ain't fair .Bill. you were as my brother. i've come to try to save you.

Bill started to laugh at him for his rescue attempt then two more guys appear with rifles

Bill : do i look like i need saving ?

John : Bill . Please They want to kill us all . I can help you.

Bill : well. you never tried to save me before. You only seem to save yourself

John : Bill . I implore you. think about this.

Bill : you implore me ? you implore me ? you always were one for fancy words. well things are different now .John. Now i'm in charge ! No more dutch. and no more you implores I. I implores you to go back and tell them to send someone just a little bit more impressive next time .

Susie : all right this had gone long enough

Tommy : Susie 's right let's go

Tommy , Kimi , Chuckie , Lil , Phil and Angelica came out of hiding and joined john

Kimi : listen we implore you to help us get back home

Lil : and join your brother john on this

phil : he did not come all this way for nothing

Bill willamson : screw you and you reason white boy

Tommy : get ready guys

all of them had their hands on their guns that Tiny gave them before they got there

John : Well...

just when John , Tommy and his friends were about to pull the guns out the guy on the right John , Tommy and his friends in the lower part of their chets and blood covered John's , Tommy 's , phil's , Lil's , Chuckie's, Kimi , Susie 's and Angelica 's chest and a bullet was there as well knoking there hats off their head

Bill : hah hah hah hah hah Poor John. And Poor whoever they are as well .

then he him and his henchmen went back into hiding and left them laying there then Bonnie and someone else came their the other guy was holding his rifle while Bonnie bent down to hear if john's , Tommy and his friends heart were still beating then she told the toher guy to come here he layed the rifle down and helped her he and bonnie grabbed John by the arms and he carried him the wagon while bonnie picked up the rifle wathcing his back and her's he placed john on the back of the wagon but before they left they saw Tommy and the others as well

Bonnie : take them too

so the guy got off the wagon and he grabbed all of them up at once and he place them on the wagon next to john and they took all of them back to her ranch for recovery

end of chapter 1


End file.
